The trench
by Polympolym
Summary: A collection of four sonnets dedicated to my favorit gadget


NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: Everyone knows about the writter's block of inspiration, well since a while, I've the opposite of that: I needed to express my feelings that I had in mind...  
  
Recently, I wrote a Cardcaptor episode about a subject that touches my subconcience in my sleep (I keep dreaming the same plot over and over to the point that I expect of dreaming it before going to sleep), but it wasn't enough.  
  
To explain why I wrote this poem... I'm a big "Ozzy & Drix" fan, but with the TV channels that I have, I CAN'T get the show! So, I turned to the alternative: watching reruns of my favorite 80's show. It brings back alot of memories (anecdote: at x-mas last year, my cousin Lucie told me that when I was young, every time that I watch the IG show, I haved made nightmares about Madcat... I don't know if that is true). One clear mermory in paticular about the show, in my opinion, is the most underestimated and misundertood: IG's trench coat.  
  
This item of clothing as a mystery around it: why did Jean Chalopin, or one of his friends, had the idea of putting this as one of IG's most used gadgets? Besides that, the inflatable trench was a sort of running gag trough out the series (it was used more than once in some episodes!), and can be a source of slapstick comedy (like the time when IG was in Japan: that scene remined me of when Austin Powers fights againts Fatbastard in a sumotori house in the Goldmember movie), but in the end, it still saved his life lots of times (special note: for those who didn't saw the first IG movie, there is a scene were he uses his trench againts Robogadget, but the weird thing in that scene was instead of the usual "Go, go gadget coat" we all heard in the show, we hear the misleading phrase "Go, go gadget airbags", what's up with that?)  
  
Another thing that is strange is once I found a part of the yahoo site (yes, a part!) that was dedicated to the sexual fetishism of inflatable clothes! That make you wonder alot of questions for a man that falls in love all of a sudden for a drop dead goregous woman.  
  
Until now, I've seen the Spongebob Squarepants episode of when Spongebob flew in inflatable pants and of the movie the Master of disguise when Pistachio wore that "special" business suit, but for me, no one has duplicated the legendary charm that the trench has... So this is why I wrote a poem to my fav gadget.  
  
As usual, I must warn to the readers that I don't own the rights of copyrights of the Inspector Gadget show... Jean Chalopin, former-boss of the DIC company, is the only master of american chindoku (japanese word: the japanese art of creating useless things, gadgets in other words)   
  
***  
  
What is my fetish?  
  
It is my fantasy  
  
This is my ecstacy  
  
But it's not selfish  
  
Adrenalin rushing in me   
  
My heart beats faster  
  
It is better to let it be  
  
I enter a new dimension  
  
The feeling's stronger  
  
Things beyond imagination  
  
It's liberating  
  
Being free as the wind  
  
Great thing in the world  
  
I can't stand waiting  
  
---  
  
I get ready  
  
In position  
  
For all action  
  
I get steady  
  
Just a pull of this rip-cord  
  
From this trench I wear  
  
It's something I can afford  
  
Do you hear this hissing sound?  
  
It's filling with air  
  
For I love to be spellbound  
  
The process is begining  
  
But, there is no phase of standby  
  
It goes in a blink of an eye  
  
Though it seems neverending  
  
---  
  
I expand  
  
Glorify this inflation  
  
It's my body's extension  
  
I distand  
  
I'm a balloonist because I balloon  
  
That you can tell  
  
Oh, I can do anything like a toon  
  
As you see, I bloat and widen  
  
I love to swell  
  
It's a power which is hiden  
  
This power to inflate  
  
Is precious  
  
Delicious  
  
It's something intimate  
  
---  
  
I start floating  
  
Going to the sky  
  
Which is so high  
  
I am rising  
  
Flying  
  
Escape, I so love  
  
Soaring  
  
I am so lucky  
  
This suit's like a glove  
  
It fits only me  
  
I'm like a bird  
  
But more of a blow fish  
  
It's become a true wish  
  
And that's the word  
  
***  
  
If you like this poem, here's a bonus haiku I wrote also...  
  
"A clear windy day.  
  
She inflates her suit. Rising.  
  
Light as a bubble." 


End file.
